Perfect Mess
by bluecellphone
Summary: A prompt! Mohinder cannot stand Gabriel's perfect hair anymore...so he SMUTS it into a mess!


A prompt from my EVIL friend Kael! Specifications:

Prompt: Gabriel's hair is always too perfect, always too straight; Mohinder can't stand it anymore.

Pairing: Gabriel/Mohinder

Type: Alternate Meeting Fic (Mo in his father's place)

Facts:

-Mo and Gabe have met at least 3-6 times, becoming/already friends

-have not kissed yet

-Gabe is a virgin/inexperienced

-everything else is up to you

Words: Under 2,000

Rating: Whatever you want

----------------------------------------

Mohinder stared in a dream-like gaze out the window across the room. It was a rainy fall night; water droplets pitter-pattered against the pane in a lulling rhythm. His mind drifted to Gabriel Gray, the man he had been meeting with for the past two weeks. He had gone to Gabriel's watch repair shop to fix his father's old clock, and the pair had struck up an interesting conversation about evolution and abilities. Mohinder had been taken aback by the man's obsessive interest with his theories, but was extremely excited and flattered by the curiosity. The two had some sort of unspoken bond; a connection that sparked inside Mohinder's gut whenever the other man was near. He couldn't quite put his coffee-tinted finger on it, but something about Gabriel felt, well, _right_, for lack of a better term.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes; if he was going to get any work done on his father's research, then he needed to stop thinking about Gabriel. Then again, he _had _been working all night and all day. The bright glow of the computer screen hurt his tired eyes as he squinted to focus, and a wave of frustration went through him at the blank spaces where genetic codes should be. Answers, it's always about answers. Why can't things ever be simple? Why can't something be handed to him? He loved hard work and reaping its rewards as much as the next geneticist, but he was over-worked and under rewarded at this point.

Gabriel Gray. Now _there's_ someone that always made him feel good about his dedication to the research. He could make Mohinder feel satisfied with a simple shy smile and a light squeeze on the shoulder. He adored the way those curious brown eyes would peak from behind thick black-rimmed glasses, the computer screen reflecting on them in a blinding manner. The way those long fingers tugged at a bunching sweater vest; uncomfortable with how it rode up as he bent down to visually prod the genetic code with the doctor. And that hair; always so perfectly combed to one side. He could imagine Gabriel standing in front of the mirror, focused intensely on sweeping the brown locks_ just_ right.

He chuckled at the thought, pushing back from the desk and walking to the stove for some more tea. As he ran his hand through his own messy curls he pictured himself brushing Gabriel's _oh-so-perfect_ hair the wrong way, enjoying how the timid man would squirm at the feeling of his flawless hair becoming untidy. Gabriel would probably put up a fight, batting the doctor's hands away and whimpering his objection. His cute smile would turn into a pout, finally giving in and allowing Mohinder's fingers to work. He would slide them down Gabriel's face, ghosting across his smooth cheeks and down his neck before traveling to un-tuck that cute sweater vest from kaki pants.

Mohinder blushed, realizing he was becoming hard at the thought of groping his friend. He had spent too many sleepless nights thinking about Gabriel, and he wondered if he had the courage to take their friendship to the next level. Fingers massaged a stubbled chin as his mind began to work a plan. What better way to get a watch repairman to your door than to obtain a broken timepiece? Grinning, he peeled the inexpensive yet quite useful watch from his wrist, and dropped it to the floor with a thud. As if he wasn't alone, he looked left, then right, before planting the heel of his brown boot firmly onto its face, crushing the glass. "Oops," he joked, bending down to pick up the conked out remains. It was probably unfixable now, but cheap, and would be easily replaced. He considered it bait – luring an 'eager-to-fix-things' Gabriel would be quite easy now.

Dialing Gabriel, he realized he knew the phone number by heart. He never remembered phone numbers; something he blamed on his vast knowledge of genetics. He figured small things like that would get pushed aside when one has to learn so many scientific facts and laws.

"Hello?" A timid voice rang through the phone.

"Yes, hello Gabriel. It's Mohinder."

An adorable pause, he wondered if those pale cheeks were reddening with delight.

"Hi."

"Sorry to call you so unexpectedly, but my watch has broken. I was wondering if maybe you could come over to take a look at it."

There was a short, outward breath; one that Mohinder could only assume meant Gabriel was flattered.

"Of course. When?"

"Now. If you're free that is." Mohinder waited through the delay. No doubt the other man was toiling over the piles of broken watches and clocks laid out in front of him.

"They can wait to be fixed you know," Mohinder laughed, coaxing his friend to leave the shop. "Mine, however, cannot." His tone was teasing; a harmless jest to let Gabriel know that he should consider Mohinder more important than other unfamiliar customers.

Another huff of air. He could picture Gabriel's gaze shifting to the floor in delight.

"Alright," the watchmaker finally agreed, "See you soon."

The phones clicked off the line of communication and Mohinder set about tidying up his work-stressed apartment. He shifted papers, brought used teacups to the sink, and set his broken watch proudly in the center of the kitchen table; a pleasing display of his bait.

It seemed like hours had passed before that fevered knock tapped his wooden door. He grinned wildly, stomach dropping at his ill-contained excitement for who was on the other side. The falling sensation in his gut gave way to a scorching burn as he opened the door and locked eyes with the man he yearned for so heatedly. Sure enough, he was dressed in his usual garb; a powder-blue sweater vest over a white collared shirt, with kaki pants and perfectly combed hair. He fought the urge to reach out and tousle the locks.

After exchanging bright smiles, Mohinder moved aside.

"Please, come in Gabriel." The taller man ducked past him, a small briefcase under his arm.

"Here it is," Mohinder said, taking him by the elbow and leading him to the table. Gabriel looked horrified at first, staring at the watch for nearly a minute before reaching to touch it lightly.

"That's quite a break, Mohinder. I don't have the tools with me to fix that." The doctor tried to play dumb, furrowing his brow in concern.

"Oh my." He brought his hand to his chin, trying not to smile at how well his plan had worked.

"How did that happen again? You dropped it? Must have fallen a long ways," Gabriel questioned. Mohinder kicked himself internally for not having come up with a better excuse for the broken watch. He should have remembered that this man was an expert in breaking, studying, and repairing things.

"Well, uh, it came loose…from my wrist…and without realizing it had done so, I stepped forward…crushing it." Oh, what a silly explanation. If Gabriel believed _that_, Mohinder would have to laugh.

"I see." The smirk quirking Gabriel's lips displayed his disbelief. The doctor got some sort of odd thrill out of knowing that the other man knew he was lying. "You just wanted to see me, didn't you Mohinder?"

The question took the geneticist off guard. He hadn't expected Gabriel to be so forward.

_Why try to deny it_, he thought, _when it is being handed to you?_

"You caught me." Mohinder surrendered, raising his hands. The blinding smile he flashed Gabriel was something he knew from experience would make his friend blush; and it did. Pale cheeks went up almost instantly in pink flames.

"I'm flattered," Gabriel shivered, glancing away from Mohinder's gaze.

_I can tell. _

Mohinder paused, taking in the moment and the utter adorable look of the timid man before reaching up to touch Gabriel's cheek lightly. His body tensed, waiting for a questioning look or a murmur of objection from the taller man, but received none. Instead, Gabriel's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the doctor's gentle touch.

_Now or never. _

His hand moved to Gabriel's glasses, sliding them off his face casually and setting them down on the table. The taller man seemed to want to protest, opening his mouth, but his lips were met with golden brown fingers muffling any escaping sounds. He submitted to the touch of that soft Indian skin, closing his eyes and pressing his lips harder against the digits. Mohinder smiled. This was going to be easy.

Taking a step forward he reached out for the other man's shoulders and felt a slight resistance as he tugged himself upwards for a kiss. Gabriel moaned against the soft lips, mouth quivering, breathing out heatedly. It was almost as if he had no idea how to kiss back.

_An interestingly adorable theory. Let's test that._

Mohinder slid one hand down a sweater-vested front and stroked his fingers over Gabriel's obvious erection. The response he received was proof enough; Gabriel doubled over into the doctor's shoulder as if he'd never been touched there before. His gasp alarmed Mohinder, but excited him more than anything with the thought of how he would be able to make Gabriel's virgin body squirm with the slightest of touches.

"I…I've never done this before," the watchmaker's voice cracked.

"It's alright," Mohinder whispered back, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bedroom. "I'll be gentle." He sat Gabriel onto the bed and undressed, basking in the wide-eyed exploration of his own body. Once finished, his nimble fingers moved to a stubborn sweater vest and countless layers of clothing before reaching skin and a hard member.

Mohinder allowed the other man one final deep breath of preparation before gripping his pale erection firmly. The obvious sensation was aesthetically pleasing, rocking through Gabriel's form like an aftershock and forcing his head backwards. He pumped slowly up and down, waiting on pins and needles as the tiny grunts from those pink lips grew louder. He reached out for Gabriel's pale fingers and guided the hand to his own erection. Confused at first, Gabriel whimpered and scrunched his brow. Mohinder's encouraging grin soon had that pale hand moving up and down in unison with his own, both men moaning their pleasure.

During this action, he leaned in for another kiss, stealing a gasp from the watchmaker's mouth. He could feel the other man relaxing into the moment; this kiss was better than the first. Lips parted slightly to allow a massaging tongue. He was pleased as Gabriel's free hand rose to run through his curly locks; this rather observant man was learning fast.

But Mohinder wanted to retain control of the situation. He halted his actions and eased Gabriel backwards, calming him with a soft, hungry hum. He engulfed the other man's erection in his mouth, working his lips at just the right pressure to make pale hips arch upwards in delight. Gabriel came rather quickly; more evidence of his inexperience; moaning deeply and bucking upwards. Mohinder grinned, satisfied at the spent form below him as he rolled Gabriel over by the hips.

"Mohinder." It was a muffled whimper of defeat; a protest that was ignored by the doctor who still was not done with him. He brought the pale body upwards just enough to ease himself in. Mohinder knew from experience that it would hurt, but he felt the sudden urge to ruin his perfectly groomed friend. His attention snapped back to the still-in-place hair as he thrusted suddenly into Gabriel, grabbing what he could of the locks and snapping the watchmaker's head backwards. The moan he received was delightful, and he planted a kiss to a pallid neck in reward.

His forwards – backwards motion became rougher as he pushed Gabriel back down into the mattress, making a point to ruin the perfectly combed hair. If the wriggling form below him had protested, it was lost in jumble of grunts and moans as he drove harder, digging his nails across the skin in front of him.

Pleased with how he had taken a perfectly groomed, shy man and turned him into a moaning, grinding, tousled mess, Mohinder released in a brutal tremor, collapsing onto the reddened back below him.

He panted, hot breath on even warmer skin; the vibration of Gabriel's constant shiver running through him. In the moment, he took one last opportunity to shatter the virgin image of his lover. His fingers ran roughly through the brown hair and then ghosted teasingly down a long back. Pushing away from the spent body below him, he smiled at how it quivered in a delightfully perfect mess.


End file.
